Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes
Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes is a Barney Clip Show that first appeared as a bonus feature on the "Come on Over to Barney's House" DVD, then was released as a separate video on VHS in May 15, 2001 and DVD in September 28, 2004. Plot With help of a cinema video jukebox from Professor Tinkerputt, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ relive happy memories as they watch special times they shared together. Cast *Barney (Voice: Time Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Writz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Additional Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) *Abby Newton (Diana Rice) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Mee-Bee-Deep (Alex Saxon) *Blue Jay (Costume: Josh Martin) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: Barney's When You Grow Up…) #If All the Raindrops (Scene Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure - The Movie) #Way Up in Outer Space (Scene Taken from: Barney in Outer Space) #Blue Jay Blues (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly (Scene Taken from: Barney's Wheels, Wings & Waves) #A Rock 'n' Roll Star (Scene Taken from: Barney's When You Grow Up…) #Laugh With Me (Scene Taken from: Barney in Outer Space) #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #I Love You Trivia *This is an unique home video, because there are absolutely clips from three different home videos that weren't even released yet. Those then upcoming videos were You Can Be Anything, Barney's Beach Party and Round and Round We Go. Emily and BJ appeared in all of those three videos. It also has clips from Barney's Big Adventure, Barney in Outer Space and Come on Over to Barney's House (which were already released). *The entire version of the Barney Theme Song was cut in the DVD release of "Come on Over to Barney's House". *This is the last VHS to be produced by Lyrick Studios. *This is the first home video in which Kyle Nelson performs BJ, who uses the costume from Barney's Musical Safari, Barney's Christmas Star and Barney's Big Musical Movie. *In 2004 when Moving and Grooving came out on DVD, this was a bonus episode. When it was released on DVD, the credits were shortened and the instrumental version of The Dino Dance was played in the end credits. *You Can Be Anything and Round and Round We Go have different titles in this video: Barney's When You Grow Up… and Barney's Wheels, Wings & Waves. Those then were working title when they weren't even released yet. *This is the last Barney Home Video from Lyrick Studios to feature The Wiggles. * Category:Candidates for deletion